Under The Bludgeonings Of Chance
by mithras90
Summary: AU Version of 'Nightcrawler'. It references characters from 'The Shining One' and is a 'What if' Story if Addi Birol had indeed sold Amanda as he threatened to do. [More Information In Ch 1/Introduction]
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction & Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Scarecrow & Mrs King which is owned by CBS and Shoot The Moon Productions as are the characters of Lee Stetson/Scarecrow, Amanda King, Addi Birol, Magda Petrak, Billy Melrose, Francine Desmond, The Prince and Princess of Zaqir, TP, Dr Austin Smyth, Colonel Robert Clayton, Lord Ralph Bromfield, Emily Farnsworth and Janus (Ted Rudolph – although he's never known by that in this story, although it's fairly obvious they're one and the same person.) Any other characters are sins of omission, not commission, so apologies if you spot someone I haven't included on this list. This story is an AU version of Nightcrawler and was written for fun. Please don't sue.**

 **This is an AU Version of 'Nightcrawler'. It references characters from 'The Shining One' and is a 'What if' Story if Addi Birol had indeed sold Amanda as he threatened to do. This is not a usual Scarecrow & Mrs King story and deviates from the standard formula of the show which was that Lee Stetson/Scarecrow was a super-agent who always saved the day; that his partner Mrs Amanda King helped (or solved) the case with him and that IFF (the Agency) turned up later to cart the bad guys away. ****THIS DOES NOT HAPPEN IN THIS STORY.**

 **This story deviates significantly from that usual formula, because Amanda is a prisoner of the Yathistanis and Lee is so overwrought by her 'sale' and torture that he almost falls apart and is not competent enough to lead the Team to get Amanda back and therefore remains passive within the story.** **IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS TYPE OF STORY - DON'T READ ANY FURTHER.**

 **Yathistan is a fictitious country; as is Hamim for the capital city. I've used Arabic as the base language so the names of my original characters are real Arabic names. Major Isa Mohammed, Captain Yusuf Ibrahim/Shaheen, Captain Fadil Hakim, Captain Tawfeek, Ekaterina Kowalska (aka Seraph), Mark Bridger and Helen are all my characters.**

 **I have no idea who the Director and Deputy Director of the NSA were in the 1980s so I created Admiral Rayburn and Major Marks.**

' **Cousins' is a colloquial term used by American Intelligence to refer to British (MI5/MI6) Intelligence [Or vice-versa.]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Under The Bludgeonings Of Chance**

[An AU Nightcrawler Story]

 **Chapter 1**

"My God!" Scarecrow stared, "He did it! The bastard did it! He's sold Amanda!"

"It would appear so," Melrose replied quietly, looking at the information, "but we have no idea to whom or which country."

"We have to find her!" Lee ran a hand through his dark hair, "you can't just leave her!"

"I am afraid that Mrs King is a casualty of war," a familiar, but disliked voice interrupted, and Lee raised fury-filled eyes to stare at the face of Austin Smyth.

"You can't leave her out there," he grated, "she's not even an agent."

"She has acted like one in the past," Smyth replied, lifting a cigarette to his bloodless lips, "perhaps it is time she realised the consequences of her actions."

Lee stared at him, hate curdling in his gut like bile, "You utter bast-" he lunged for Smyth but Melrose held him back, "No, Scarecrow!" he hissed, "think of your career."

"Without Amanda I won't have one," he spat back, "if you won't help me find her then I'll do it alone."

"I warn you Scarecrow," Smyth said icily, "if you leave, your career as an Intelligence Operative is over."

Scarecrow glared at him and then carefully removing his automatic and identification laid them carefully on the desk in front of him, then without a word he turned and walked out of the bullpen.

"That was a foolish thing to do, Austin," a soft voice interrupted. Heads turned and a slow smile broke out across Melrose's face, "Kate! Where did you spring from?"

"I was waiting in your office," she smiled, "Sometimes, Austin-" she left the rest of the sentence unspoken and Smyth scowled.

"We are all fighting a war, Mrs King is a casualty of this war," Smyth replied.

"I know that," Kate smiled, the smile not quite reaching her eyes, "but you must have known how Scarecrow would react. Austin, isn't there one person who you would go to the ends of the earth for? One person you would give your life for?"

Their eyes met and to Billy's astonishment, Smyth nodded, "You know there is."

"Then you must let me go after him," she said firmly, "we can't let him run. You know that as well as I do."

Smyth nodded, "Go. Take what reinforcements you need – but you know the drill."

"He can come and work with me until this is resolved." Kate replied, "but understand this, Austin. I expect this office to assist me if needs be."

Smyth gave Melrose one of his thin-lipped smiles and then said, "May we speak with you in your office?"

Reluctantly Billy nodded and followed Smyth into his office. Melrose closed the door, "May I ask what you're doing here, Seraph?" Smyth demanded.

"Actually I came to take a friend to lunch," Kate replied, "is it true?"

Melrose nodded, running a hand over his face, "I'm afraid so, Katie. What do you propose?"

"Mr Stetson can come with me for the moment. I may be able to do something, if he goes rogue-" she left the rest of the sentence unspoken and then nodded, "yes, that's what I thought. You'd 'burn' him."

"I want to be kept informed, Seraph," Smyth demanded as she opened the door.

"That might constitute a conflict of interest, Sir," Kate replied, "may I suggest you take up your request with Admiral Rayburn, or even Major Marks."

If possible, Smyth's expression became even grimmer and then he said, "As you wish. _When_ I get permission I expect you to comply."

"Yes, Sir. When you get permission." Seraph responded. She smiled at the young man waiting in the bullpen and shook her head, "Sorry, Drew. Not today."

SMK SMK SMK

Ekaterina found Scarecrow nursing a glass of whisky in Nedlinger's. She caught the bartender's eye and he nodded quietly. Stetson didn't react, merely continued staring into his glass. Another glass of the same coloured liquid was pushed towards her. She nodded her thanks and then said, "Rum business this, isn't it?"

Stetson grunted and took a sip of his whisky, she lifted the glass to her lips and just as she was about to take a sip he demanded "I suppose Melrose sent you here."

"No," she replied, "This was my idea. Thought I could help."

For the first time he turned and looked at her, "Oh yes? And how would you do that, Kate?"

She took a sip of her drink and replied, "Oh I have my ways, Scarecrow. Now, are you willing to take a chance or sit here and drink yourself to a standstill?"

"I thought I might drink myself to a standstill," Stetson replied bitterly, "so why don't you go trotting back to Smyth like a good little puppy and tell him I'm not interested."

"It isn't his idea," she replied, "it's mine. I'd like you to come and work with us. You could be instrumental in getting Amanda back. And I don't work for Dr Smyth."

For the first time he looked at her, "Are you serious?" he demanded.

"Absolutely, Mr Stetson," she took another sip of her drink, feeling the liquor burn its way down her throat.

"And how much use am I going to be, working for a woman?"

"Well none," she responded, bluntly, "but you might find working for _The Watchers_ rather fulfilling."

He turned and stared at her, "You're inviting me to join _The Watchers_?"

"I think you'd be a valuable addition. Think of it as part of your training," she replied, "to learn how different agencies operate."

"And you can do this because?" He took another sip of his drink and turned to her.

"I'd have thought you'd have guessed that one, Scarecrow." She finished the remainder of her drink, "I'll see you at this address tomorrow morning. Password is 'Katabatic.'" She handed him a piece of paper, "and I believe these are yours." She laid his identification and gun on the bar and before he could speak was gone.

Stetson stared after her, for once in his life, speechless. "How the-"

Nedlinger smiled, "Quite a lady, isn't she Miss Kowalska?"

Lee scowled, "Oh she's that all right. Also crazier than a fox. And how the hell do you know her?"

"She comes in sometimes," Ned replied, "details I don't know, but she's definitely Intelligence. I know the body language. Always watch the quiet ones, Mr Stetson. They're the ones who'll surprise you."

Scarecrow managed a wan smile and then picking up his gun and badge, left the bar. Going home he managed to change and shower. Looking at the bottle of whisky on the coffee table he considered pouring himself a glass and then decided against it – whoever these people were he didn't think that showing up still drunk would be a good idea. Sighing, he ran a hand through his dark hair, worry about Amanda was beginning to take its toll. Eventually he got to his feet and half-stumbled into the bedroom, collapsing onto the bed.

Sleep wasn't restful, his dreams were full of Amanda reaching out to him, fright in her dark eyes as a crazed Birol dragged her away from him.

Jerking awake he realised that the sunlight was streaming through the windows, sighing he sat up and looked around. Running a hand through his dark hair again he remembered his meeting with the woman, _Kate_ he thought suddenly. He dressed quickly and then took the card out of his pocket, the address was for a familiar hummelstone brownstone just outside the city. He opened the front door and was surprised to see a middle-aged woman sitting at a desk and he was reminded of Mrs Marston.

"Er, my name's Lee Stetson –" he began but got no further because she looked up and nodded.

"Yes, Mr Stetson. You're expected in the Operations Room. Password please."

Half-stunned he stared at her and stuttered, "Katabatic."

The receptionist pressed the button and another door at the end of the hall opened, as he stepped through she said quietly, "Go on through, Mr Stetson. She's waiting for you."

Meanwhile, Ekaterina was taking a call from Lord Bromfield. "Miss Kowalska," Kate heard the warm voice on the other end of the phone and felt her mouth go dry, "Yes, Lord Bromfield, how can we help you."

"I have a 'Cousin' at Langley who told me that Mrs King has been sold to a foreign power; Mr Stetson almost ruined his career and that some young lady from nowhere swept in and saved his bacon. An explanation would be nice, Miss Kowalska."

"Ah, Sir," Kate began, "I'm not sure I can give you _any_ explanation – or at least not one you'll be satisfied with."

"Government agency?" he queried, and when there was no response he continued, "that's what I thought. In that case, can British Intelligence offer any assistance?"

"I don't know, Sir," Kate replied, "We don't know where she is yet. But any help MI5 or MI6 can give us would be greatly appreciated."

"I can be on the next flight to Dulles International Airport," Ralph Bromfield said. "I will bring some information with me that you may find useful."

"That's most generous of you, Lord Bromfield," she replied, "but you don't know me; you don't know who I am."

"But I know who Mrs King and Mr Stetson are," was the reply, "if you'll give me directions Miss Kowalska, I shall see you tomorrow."

"Very well." She spoke quietly, giving him directions to their building, and then she said, "I'll leave your name at Reception. Thank you, Lord Bromfield," She replaced the receiver and then turned and saw Lee standing in the doorway, "Mr Stetson," she walked forward, a hand outstretched in greeting, "I'm very glad to see you." She shook his hand and then another familiar voice spoke, "Lee? Lee are you all right?"

Scarecrow turned to see Emily Farnsworth approaching him, her eyes red-rimmed. He was enfolded in a pair of strong arms, "Ah honey," he heard her say. He straightened up and she said, "We'll get her back, Lee, I promise."

He swallowed back his tears, "Where is this place?" he stuttered, "what's going on?"

"Welcome to _The Watchers_. Oh, of course, you never saw this room the last time you were here." Ekaterina responded, smiling up at him, "My colleagues and I are collating all the information available on Amanda King's abduction. I've had some telephone calls already which we've added to our contact list. Come through to my office and I'll fetch you a coffee and come back. Lady Farnsworth, I'm detailing you to take care of Mr Stetson."

"Setting agents on me already!" There was a snarl in his voice that he instantly regretted, but it didn't seem to faze her, she merely shrugged and replied, "it's not for you, it's for her. We'll get her back and we need to keep you mentally strong."

Lee ran a hand through his hair and Ekaterina felt sorry for him, "We'll do our best, Scarecrow and I have friends –"

"In high places?" a wry smile curled his lips.

"Certainly not!" She grinned, "in low ones. High places would be no use here; I need the most devious, underhanded, conniving, cunning people I can get and I won't find them in the marble halls of the Senate."

Suddenly he laughed, there was something about her exuberance that was infectious, still shaking his head in disbelief, he followed Kate into her office. She laid a hand on his arm, "We _will_ get her back. I promise."

He swallowed hard against the knives in his throat and managed to nod. Kate held his gaze for a long moment and then said, "Hold that thought."

Emily sat him down in a corner of the room with a coffee and sandwiches at lunchtime and for a fleeting moment he thought that his drink might have been spiked. Emily must have caught his look because she shook her head, "Kate wouldn't do that."

He drank the coffee, but picked at the sandwiches, finally he turned to Lady Farnsworth, "How did you get involved in _The Watchers_? I only found out about their existence a few months ago."

"Ekaterina's skills come in useful sometimes," Emily replied, "being a fluent Russian speaker she's useful as a translator. We met at a party for the Russian Delegation during one of the Anti Ballistic Missile Treaty Talks. Very quiet, very contained."

"So, how did you find out about her work?"

" _The Watchers_ had collated some information regarding one of Ambassador Solonov's aides; he'd planned to have the Ambassador assassinated; Ekaterina had to reveal to me who she was and the organization she worked for to save Solonov's life. Upset the Deputy Director."

"Yeah, I can imagine," Lee managed a wry grin.

After lunch, Kate called them both into her office and said gently, "Sit down." Lee took one look at her face and paled, but did as he was told. Ekaterina managed a tight smile and cleared her throat, "From the intelligence we've been able to gather, it would appear that Mrs King was sold to the Yathistani Intelligence Service," she explained to the two people sitting in front of her. If possible, Lee's face paled even further and she thought she saw tears in his eyes. "At the moment we don't know where she's been taken or where she'll be held."

"It's all my fault-" Lee began, his voice cracking, "Birol shouldn't have been able to get his hands on her."

Emily laid a cool hand on his arm, "Amanda's very resourceful, Lee."

"But she's never been trained to withstand torture," Lee turned to face her and both Kate and Emily saw the pain in his eyes, "the drugs they'll use – and if they don't use drugs-" his voice broke and he buried his face in his hands.

Moved beyond words, Kate walked around her desk and laid a hand on his shoulder, "We'll find her, Lee. I promise."

There was no answer from the man and she suddenly realised that he was crying, great silent sobs that wracked his entire frame. Afraid she looked across at Emily and then as the older woman put a comforting arm around the younger man's shoulders, she quietly left them alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Amanda only retained a fractured memory of being taken from the room Birol had held her in. The effects of the sleep deprivation, constant neon lighting and barrage of questions had left her senses scrambled so when the two men in thobes forced her into a wheelchair and a needle was inserted into her arm, she had no will to resist. They'd dressed her in something before placing her in the wheelchair, and taking her from the room. She had a vague memory of being wheeled onto an aeroplane before darkness descended.

She awoke groggily, she'd been thrown onto a bunk in a cell. As her consciousness returned she became aware of the bright sunlight streaming into the cell, the metal toilet and basin and the dry, searing heat in the air. Slowly, she sat up feeling the room slowly revolve, leaning back against the wall she wondered where she was. At that moment a voice floated through the bars of her cell and she recognised it as the Islamic Call to Prayer. Amanda swallowed hard, she was obviously somewhere where the Muslim faith was predominant. The door to her cell opened and a tall man strode in. He stood looking at her for a long moment and then said in heavily accented English, "Welcome to Yathistan, Mrs King."

"Where am I?" she managed to croak.

"You are in a prison in the city of Hamim. I am Major Isa Mohammed." Then he was gone and Amanda was alone again. She leant back against the ochre wall and for the first time tears welled up in her eyes, _Poor Lee. He'd blame himself for her capture._ Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand she sighed, _How the hell was she going to explain this to her mother and the boys. What were these people going to do with her?_ There was no answer to either of the questions and eventually she watched the rays of the sun move across the opposite wall of the cell and wondered what was going to happen.

The sun's rays were noticeably shorter when the flap in the bottom of the cell door opened and a metal plate and cup were pushed through. Amanda stared at them for a long moment, and then hunger beginning to take the place of fear, lurched forward to crawl across the dirt floor to gaze at it. Some sort of brown meat and rice, gingerly she tasted the meat and then suddenly ravenous, grabbed the spoon and cleared the plate. She'd finished the water and was wondering if the tap water was safe to drink when the cell door opened again. Another man entered, followed by two soldiers carrying a 4-pack of bottled water. "I hope this will be sufficient," he said slowly.

Amanda finally found her voice, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Information, Mrs King," the man replied, "I am Captain Yusuf Ibrahim. I understand that you are one of the top intelligence officers in your field; if you co-operate and tell us all you know, then your stay here will be infinitely more pleasant."

"But – but I don't know anything," Amanda tried to protest, "I'm just a reporter for a Washington D.C. Newspaper-"

"So you do not wish to talk. Very well, we shall begin your interrogation tomorrow. Goodnight, Agent King." The cell door clanged shut behind him and Amanda was alone. She noticed that he'd left the water and wondered if that was another attempt to try and undermine her defences and also realised that she had no choice but to drink it and hope that it wasn't drugged. Sighing, she tottered across to one of the bottles and cracked the seal. She took a long swallow and then went to sit back on the bunk. _Oh Amanda!_ She thought, _what have you gotten yourself into this time?_ She set the bottle down beside the bed and hugging the threadbare pillow to her chest wept silent tears as the light drained out of the day. She must have fallen asleep at some point because she could have sworn that Lee was kneeling on the floor next to her cot, Amanda stared at him, drinking in his image, he smiled at her, "Hold on," he urged, "hold on, sweetheart. I will find you. Hold on." And she jerked awake, gasping like a landed fish. She blinked the tears away and then a small smile curved her lips, the memory of Lee's voice, strong and warm, _Hold on, sweetheart_. Comforted, she rolled over and fell back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Emily gently laid her hand against Scarecrow's back, "She'll be all right, Lee," Lady Farnsworth promised, "you told me once that she made a joke out of being able to confuse someone to death."

Lee managed a choked laugh, "Yes, I told her once that she was a black-belt confuser."

Emily smiled, "See? She'll be fine."

Kate was standing in the Operations Area collating all the information _The Watchers_ had gathered regarding Amanda King's abduction when one of the receptionists said, "Excuse me, Miss Kowalska, Admiral Rayburn's on the line."

 _The Director. Chert!_ _ **Damn!**_ She nodded to the woman and when her telephone rang she picked it up, "Sir. Ekaterina speaking, how can I help?"

"I had a call this morning from a Prince Rheza Khan of Zaqir," Rayburn said, "he told me he had received some intelligence regarding a Mrs Amanda King – that she had been 'sold' to Yathistani Intelligence. Can you verify this, Seraph?"

"Yes, Sir, I can," Kate replied, "I have a friend at IFF, Andrew Monroe, I had gone to the office to take him out for lunch, and all hell broke loose regarding Mrs King. Mr Stetson threatened to go 'rogue' in front of Dr Smyth and Mr Melrose; I stepped in and said that I could take him on and stop him."

"Well that's a start. We can't have Intelligence Officers shooting their way around the Middle East. Do you think we can do anything?"

"Unofficially, yes, sir." Kate replied.

"Good. Prince Rheza has offered his assistance to rescue Mrs King. This would give us considerable influence in Zaqir."

"Yes, Sir." Kate replied, "I've had a telephone call from a Lord Bromfield in British Intelligence, he's on his way here. He wishes to contribute."

"That's something." Rayburn nodded, "there's something else, Seraph. I've had a request from a Dr Austin Smith, asking to be kept in the loop regarding Mr Stetson and Mrs King. He states that as they are Agency employees and he is in charge of the Agency he has a right to know their status." Rayburn sighed. "I realise that it's a conflict of interest, but when he calls will you please keep him informed as much as possible."

"Yes, Sir," Kate replied, "Need to know?"

"Need to know," Rayburn replied, "I trust that you will keep me _fully_ informed. I have Princess Salama Shanese Khan on my extension, she wishes to speak to you personally."

Ekaterina looked puzzled and then she nodded, "Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." Pressing the star button on her keypad she spoke, "Your Highness-" she began.

"I'd prefer it if you called me Penny," the woman replied, "I've had a report from the Zaqirian Intelligence Service regarding an Addi Birol. It seems he sold an Agent of yours, Amanda King, to Yathistan?"

"An Intelligence Officer of the United States. Yes, Your Highness," Kate replied.

"Are you making plans to retrieve her? My husband and I wish to offer our assistance."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Kate said slowly, "may I take your number and call you when we have clearer details."

"I will be waiting, Miss Kowalska." She heard the receiver being replaced and then the line was dead. Thoughtfully, Kate returned to the bullpen, "Helen," she said quietly, turning to her Assistant, "would you add the Prince and Princess of Zaqir to our list."

Helen nodded, "Mrs King's made quite an impression hasn't she,?"

 _More than you know_ , Kate thought. Outwardly she smiled and replied, "I'm glad to see some of the Intelligence Community pulling together to try and get her home. It's good of our Cousins to offer their assistance."

Helen nodded absently as the telephone rang again, she lifted the receiver, she spoke quietly for a few minutes and then said, "I'll connect you, Sir."

Helen covered the mouthpiece and mouthed, "It's TP, Ma'am."

"Put him through," Ekaterina murmured softly, her telephone rang and she picked up her receiver, "TP, how can I help?"

"You're going to need my help to get Mrs King home," he said, "I heard the news. That slime Addi Birol sold her."

"Yes, TP, to the Yathistanis. That's all the information I have at the moment, I'll let you know when I have further information."

"I will be waiting, Seraph," then the line went dead and Ekaterina was left staring thoughtfully at the receiver. Sighing, she shook her head, _My God, Amanda_.

She poked her head around her office door, Emily looked up and their eyes met. Lee was lying on the couch, seemingly asleep. She shook her head minutely and Emily nodded and returned to her book. As she returned to the Operations Room one of the telephone operators called her, "Ma'am, there's a man in Reception who says that he needs to speak with you regarding Amanda King."

"All right," Kate looked at her watch, "can you phone up to the foyer and tell Mrs Decker that I'll come up to meet him."

"Yes, Ma'am," the woman replied and turned back to her telephone.

As Kate entered the foyer, she saw the man standing beside Mrs Decker's desk, "Good afternoon," she said, "I'm Ekaterina Kowalska."

"Miss Kowalska," he shook her hand warmly, "Adam Jones."

"Mr Jones," Kate replied pleasantly, "how can I be of assistance?"

"Is there anywhere we can speak privately," Jones asked.

Kate regarded him thoughtfully, despite his relaxed demeanour there was a tautness about him. Quickly, she made her decision, "Mrs Decker, if you could issue Mr Jones with a Visitor's Pass, I'll speak with him in Interview Room One."

Mrs Decker nodded gravely and handed Mr Jones the pass. Ekaterina ushered him into the room and then moved to it down opposite him, "Now you said that you wanted to talk about Mrs King."

Jones looked uncomfortable and then he said, "Three and a half years ago, I had a bit of a breakdown. It was Christmastime as I recall." A rueful smile touched his lips, "I telephoned the Agency, demanded that they let me 'come back in'. Said that if they wouldn't let me return I'd sell all my secrets to the Soviet Union."

"Would you have?" Ekaterina asked, curious.

"I don't know," for the first time Jones looked uncomfortable, and then he swallowed, "I demanded that the Agency find my daughter and bring her to me. Hah!" A smile touched his lips, "they did their best but they couldn't find her in time, so they used a Ringer."

"Amanda King," Kate said softly.

"Yeah." Jones replied. Then he said, "if it hadn't been for her bravery, we'd have died, which is why when I heard the news I came to see you. I wasn't always known as 'Adam Jones'." He managed a faint smile, "I still have contacts in the NSA, so when I heard the rumour that Scarecrow had deserted the Agency and become part of yours I had to come and make contact. I've got 'family' all over the world – I still have some assets in the Middle East-"

"Even in Yathistan?" Kate asked quickly.

"Even there," Jones responded, "I think I may be able to help get her out."

For the first time, Ekaterina felt the first glimmers of hope, "Then we'd better issue you with a Pass and take you through to the Operations Room."

Helen was talking quietly on the telephone when they returned to the Operations Room, "No, Mr Melrose, we don't have any more news yet. Yes, I'll get her to call-" she looked up as Kate and Jones approached them, "she's here now, Sir. Yes, Sir, I'll put her on now." Helen held out the receiver and turned to her boss. "Mr Melrose would like a word."

Kate took the receiver and spoke, "Mr Melrose, how can I help?"

"Good afternoon, Seraph," Billy said quietly.

"When did you know?" She asked quietly.

"I have my sources too, Katie," Billy said softly, "I'd like to meet you at _Chez Nouvelle_ in twenty minutes."

Kate looked at her watch and groaned inwardly, "All right. See you soon, Sir." She turned to her assistant, "Helen could you please issue Mr Jones with a pass and show him around."

"How much should I show him?" Helen asked as Kate began to walk out of the office.

"The Operations Room, the Refectory; the toilets. Oh and tell him tomorrow's password."

Helen nodded, relieved, "I thought for one awful moment you were going to tell him all our secrets."

"I'm not that dumb," Kate responded. "I'll take Scarecrow with me. Maybe it will help ease his mind."

"Are you sure that's wise, Seraph?" Helen asked.

"If we leave him out of the loop, he'll end up doing something stupid," Kate replied. "Keep an eye on Mr Jones for me while I'm out!"

"I'll stick to him like glue," Helen promised.

Kate nodded and slipped through to her office, Emily looked up at her, "I think he's asleep," she said softly.

"I'm not," a muffled voice said from the sofa, slowly Lee sat up and ran a weary hand across his face.

"Good," Kate replied pleasantly, "I've been invited to meet Mr Melrose , I'd like you to accompany me."

Lee looked up, "Why?" he demanded.

"Because it would do you good to see Mr Melrose and see that things are actually being done," Ekaterina responded.

Grudgingly Scarecrow got to his feet, Emily too, "What would you like me to do, Miss Kowalska?" she asked.

"Could you stay here, Lady Farnsworth?" Kate asked, "I realise that it's an imposition-"

"Not at all, my dear," Emily replied, "I'd be glad to stay and look after Mr Stetson when you get back."

A look of profound gratitude crossed Kate's face and she gave the older woman a tight, quick nod.

Her chauffeur held the door open for her and Mr Stetson. Kate watched as he lay back against the headrest. She wanted to tell him not to fret, that somehow they'd get Amanda back but she couldn't speak. Billy was waiting for them when they entered _Chez Nouvelle_ , he looked up as they entered and a tired smile crossed his face, "Seraph," he acknowledged, "I didn't think you'd come."

"Lancer," she replied softly, inclining her head to show her respect for this man, "I thought that we should keep each other briefed."

"Scarecrow," Billy said softly, he didn't like to admit it, but Stetson looked awful; even worse than when he had pretended to be a 'Burn Out' case. His eyes were red rimmed and his face was almost grey.

"Three cappuccinos," Billy said quietly to the waiter. Their drinks arrived and he said, "Magda Petrak approached Francine, she said if Birol returns to the United States, she could attempt to make contact and see if she could glean any information from him."

Seraph took a sip of her drink, "Would you thank Francine, and pass on my thanks to Miss Petrak also? If we need her, I will contact you."

Billy nodded, "Have you any idea where Amanda is?"

"Yathistan," Lee said dully, he looked up at them both, "God knows how we'll get her out – we've nothing they want-"

"I have contacts," Seraph replied gently, "and many eyes and ears." She smiled at Scarecrow and continued, "I've got a few irons in the fire, and there are a lot of people who have contacted me offering their expertise. We will get her back, Mr Stetson."

Scarecrow looked up, his eyes pools of grief, "Please, Kate, give me something to do, or I shall run mad-"

Ekaterina laid a cool hand on Stetson's sleeve, "She'll be all right," she soothed, "once we know where she's being held in Yathistan, we can start to make plans to get her out."

His eyes held hers and there was such misery and pain in them that Seraph felt her throat constrict.

"I-I can't lose her," he muttered, "I can't."

Billy's frown deepened and he opened his mouth to say something but Ekaterina caught his eye and gave the minutest shake of her head. He regarded her quietly for a couple of minutes and then he gave her a slow nod. Seraph forced a smile to numb lips, "Come on, Scarecrow. You really need to rest."

Lee nodded dazedly and got to his feet. To his everlasting chagrin the room spun and the last thing he heard was Billy's concerned voice, "Scarecrow!"

Consciousness returned slowly, he could feel a hand on his wrist; and as he turned his head he felt the damp flannel slide off his forehead.

"Lee, dear, are you awake?" Forcing open his eyelids he stared up into the face of Emily Farnsworth.

"Hi," he said wearily.

She smiled down at him and then looked across at the person on the other side of the bed. "How is he, Doctor?"

"Exhaustion mainly," the second voice said.

Lee lay staring at the ceiling, finally a thought seemed to float into his mind, "Emily, where are we?"

"Back at _The Watchers_ Headquarters," she said gently.

"Oh," Lee replied, and then despite his self-contained manner; tears filled his eyes and he turned his face away, embarrassed by this open display of emotion.

Emily's hand was on his shoulder and suddenly the tears he'd held in check for so long overwhelmed him, the last thing he remembered was Emily's arms around him, rocking him as the tears poured from his eyes and his heart felt as though it was breaking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Amanda was sitting on the cot when Major Mohammed entered the following morning. She noticed that he'd brought a group of well-armed soldiers with him. The Major manacled her wrists and then he hauled her to her feet, "Come with me, Agent King." She was forced into a dark car and as she looked up she saw that the Major was pointing a gun at her, "Do not do anything foolish, Mrs King."

Amanda gulped and managed a faint nod. If she were honest, she remembered very little of the car journey; her whole attention was fixated on the automatic being held against her side.

The sun was a hot yellow disk when they reached their destination. Amanda got out and stood looking up at the square, grey building. She was forced inside, down a corridor and into the room at the end of the hall. She stood looking at the metal chair in the centre of the room and felt a tendril of fear curl in her gut. Frightened she turned to the man behind her, "Look, I don't know anything! I'm just a-" she was about to say 'housewife' but suddenly the memory of her dream and Lee's voice returned and what she said was, "I'm reporter for a Washington D.C. Newspaper."

Major Mohammed pushed her towards the two other white-coated men and then Amanda was thrust roughly into the chair and her arms and legs strapped down. She watched as two syringes were filled, and swallowed against the fear in her throat, "I was told by Mr Birol that you withstood his brand of torture extremely well, it remains to be seen how well you withstand ours."

The Major turned to the other two men and began issuing orders. From somewhere within herself, Amanda managed to dredge up some semblance of courage and raised her head to stare defiantly at the two men. Afterwards, she would say that it was an interesting experience. They'd given her a combination of drugs; an amphetamine and a barbiturate. The barbiturate was administered first and she felt consciousness slipping away; the amphetamine next and forcing open her eyes she was astonished to see Lee's form materialize on the far wall. He smiled at her and surprised, Amanda smiled back, suddenly entranced. She wanted to ask if he was real, and then he smiled, a huge Lee Stetson grin and spoke, "Hold on, Amanda. Hold on."

From somewhere outside herself Amanda thought she heard voices, they were asking her questions about IFF and she found herself mumbling, "It's a film studio." They asked her another question and she began the longest 'amandaramble' ever. She talked about the cake she'd made for the PTA; how to make her famous poppy seed cake, and finally where she hid the marshmallows. Eventually she'd slid into unconsciousness.

It was early evening when the guards flung her back onto the cot in her cell. She never knew how long she lay there, but she became aware of someone helping her to sit up and placing a bottle of water between her thighs. She remembered being urged to drink, although she could only manage three or four mouthfuls. Somehow, he, and she was fairly sure that it was a 'he', helped her to eat something. She vaguely remembered a light being shone in each of her eyes and then another pillow was propped up behind her and she was left alone. At some point she must have dozed off. She had been drifting in and out of the drugged twilight sleep when Lee's voice roused her and her eyes snapped open, "Hey, sweetheart," he said softly, a warm smile curving the lips, "still with me?"

Amanda smiled, "I'm still with you," she replied, "but I think I may have told them where I've hidden the marshmallows."

He laughed softly, Amanda smiled in the darkness. She knew he wasn't really there, but somehow the fact that she could conjure his image from memory heartened her. She managed to take another sip of the water. "Get some rest, Amanda," Lee spoke softly, "and don't give up. I'll find you." Despite his words and their message of comfort, Amanda couldn't help but wonder if all he would find would be her corpse.

SMK SMK SMK

Billy turned his angry gaze onto Ekaterina, "What the hell was all that about, Seraph?"

"I would have thought you'd have guessed, Lancer," she replied, "he's in love with her."

Billy stared and then ran a hand across his face, "Hells! I should have realised, some things they've said about one another. Ever since, 'Spring Cleaning' his attitude towards her has changed. It seemed to soften even more after the business with René Sinclair. What about her?"

"Amanda has struck me as being very circumspect," Seraph replied, "Mr Stetson may have told her he loved her, and she may indeed feel the same way, but she's not going to declare herself until she's sure."

"Meanwhile, what do we do?" Billy demanded.

Seraph smiled and took a sip of her coffee, "We go on, Lancer. We get Mrs King back and move on from there."

"Scarecrow's reaction to her kidnapping changes things," Billy warned.

"I believe her reaction to the drugs they'll use will change things also," Ekaterina responded. "But all that can be overcome, once we get her back."

Billy grinned, "You're right of course, Seraph. I just worry about people like-"

"Smyth?" Kate grinned, "I understand. But he's not God – and I have contacts of my own." She smiled, "look you know they're involved; I know they're involved, even if they're just friends at this particular point in time. You know how Scarecrow feels about the women he's trained. For the moment we can get away with that."

"And if it develops into something else?"

"Cross that bridge when we come to it."

Billy nodded, "All right, Seraph. Keep me posted."

"Of course, Lancer," Kate grinned, "I may need your assistance."

As she entered the outer office her assistant looked up, "Telephone call for you. Solomon Marks."

 _Hells_ , Kate thought, _The Deputy Director himself._ Swallowing she nodded, "Put him through, please, Helen."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Lee awoke slowly. His eyes felt scratchy and his head hurt. _What had happened?_ Memory rushed back and he closed his eyes in embarrassment. He sat up wearily and looked around, he was lying in what appeared to be a hospital bed. A young man sitting in a chair by the door rose to his feet, "Mr Stetson? Are you awake?"

"Yeah," he ran a hand across his face, "Who're you?"

"I'm Mark Bridger," he replied, reaching out to shake Lee's hand, "Lady Farnsworth was most insistent that you not be left alone. Seraph has left instructions for you to have a shower and breakfast and then to join her in the Operations Room."

"What? No, I-I don't eat breakfast-" Lee began.

"I think you will today, Mr Stetson," Mark replied. "If you will follow me."

Thirty minutes later, his hair still damp from the shower, Lee was staring morosely at his plate. "I-er-I don't normally eat breakfast-"

"I'm afraid that I have my orders," Mark said kindly, "you won't leave the table until you've finished that omelette, Mr Stetson."

Scowling, Lee picked up his knife and fork and cut into his breakfast. Finally, ten minutes later the plate was clean and Scarecrow looked up, "Now can we go and see Seraph?"

"Of course, Mr Stetson," Mark smiled, "if you'll come this way."

The Operations Room was in an uproar when Lee opened the door. For a full thirty seconds he stood staring as his uncle, Colonel Robert Clayton shouted at the young, dark-haired woman standing in the middle of the bullpen.

"How in the name of Christ and all his angels did Colonel Clayton get in here?" Ekaterina demanded, her blue eyes flashing.

"I'm an air force officer, I fought my way in," he retorted, "and I want some answers!"

"My office. Now!" she snapped, and then she saw Scarecrow, "you too, Stetson. Maybe you can calm him down."

"Sit down, Colonel," Kate said quietly, "You too, Mr Stetson."

"I'd prefer to stand-" he began.

Infuriated she cut him off, "I said, _Sit_ _down_!"

Unnerved by the fury in the blue eyes, Clayton found himself sinking into one of easy chairs. "Now what I want to know is, how the hell did you find out about this? And how in the name of all that's Holy, did you find out about us!"

Colonel Clayton looked slightly chagrined, "I found about Mrs King from some intelligence reports relating to Addi Birol. The other – finding you – I called in every solid I could think of." He turned to his nephew, "Lee! Why didn't you tell me?"

Stetson turned to stare at his uncle, he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing emerged. Eventually, he shook his head and turned away. Clayton laid a hand on his nephew's shoulder, "She means that much to you, Skip." He looked up at Kate, "Look, I know I barged in here uninvited but any help the Air Force can give – you call me, Miss-"

"Kowalska, " Kate replied, "Ekaterina Kowalska. And the assistance of the military would be very useful."

Colonel Clayton nodded and rose to his feet, "I'll leave my telephone number. We can be ready to roll in as little as four hours."

"I'll keep you in mind, Sir," Kate assured him.

Colonel Clayton gave Lee's shoulder an encouraging squeeze as he left the office, "You hang in there, Skip! That lady of yours is one tough cookie!"

Kate watched from the door of her office as two security guards escorted Colonel Clayton from the premises. _What the hell was Admiral Rayburn going to think?_ _Iisus Khristos_ She thought, _**Jesus Christ**_ _!_

Scarecrow looked up at her and a half-smile touched his lips, she grinned down at him, "Your uncle always like that?"

Lee turned to look down the corridor to where security were escorting Colonel Clayton off the premises, "Yeah. A bit. I remember when he was accused of sabotaging fighter planes; he blew into Washington D.C.; was all prepared to defend himself, he'd just tell the truth and everything would be all right."

"Ah well, straightforward does work sometimes," Kate replied.

"Not in the Intelligence Business," Lee sighed, "I was told that you wanted me in the Operations Room?"

Kate was about to answer when her assistant tapped on the open door, "Excuse me, Ma'am. Mr Jones says that he might have some information regarding Mrs King's whereabouts."

"What?" Lee's head came up, and for the first time, Kate thought she saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Come with me," she said softly.

As they entered the Operations Room Lee's jaw dropped, "Janus! What are you doing here?" He turned to Ekaterina, "Kate this is-"

She held up her hand, "Scarecrow, I don't need to know. Mr Jones, I believe you have some information for us?"

"I've spoken with an Asset in Yathistan," Jones responded, "Mrs King is being held in the Women's Prison in Hamim. I also have it on good authority that she was taken to Intelligence Headquarters yesterday morning."

Seraph watched the muscles in Lee's jaw twitch, she nodded to the man, "Please continue."

"Yathistani Intelligence use a combination of drugs to induce a 'Twilight Sleep'; an amphetamine and barbiturate combination. As I understand it, so far they've got a recipe for Poppy Seed Cake and her hiding place for the marshmallows."

Kate watched a smile curve Stetson's lips, and then he shook his head, "How long can she hold out?"

"My contact thinks a week. He recommends we get there in three days – four at most."

"Call your contact," Seraph replied, "ask him when he wants to set up the exchange and his price."

Lee looked aghast, "What if he wants something we don't have? He might want weapons."

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it," Ekaterina replied. "I have some telephone calls to make. Now, Scarecrow, I need you to get back home and pack a small bag; and then I need you to go to Amanda's and do the same thing. Tell her family she was called out on a photo shoot in Egypt and the airline have lost her luggage so you're going out to see how the production's going and to take her some more clothes."

Lee nodded, "Yeah. I can do that."

"Lady Farnsworth, if you'll go with him. I want you to accompany Mr Stetson. Mrs King knows you and it may help to alleviate any problems you're likely to encounter."

"Be glad to dear," Emily laid her hand on Kate's arm, "and call me Emily."

Seraph turned to Jones, "When can you contact your Asset again?"

"I shall call him in an hour."

"We need a place and a time," Kate replied, "I shall call Mr Melrose to keep him apprised of the situation. Okay, people, let's get moving!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Kate watched as her employees relaxed as they realised they could start doing something proactively. Lee stood regarding her for a long moment and she looked up at him, "You should be getting home, Mr Stetson."

"I wanted to thank you," he said quietly, "Smyth would have left her."

"No, he wouldn't." Kate assured him, "I would have made sure of that. You left the office before I had a chance to talk with you and Mr Melrose. I admit that he's not ecstatic and he's asked to be kept in the loop but he'll give me free rein. Now go. I'll see you and Emily back here in ninety minutes."

"Ninety minutes?" he frowned.

"We'll need to get Mrs King out of there as soon as possible. I hope to have a 'Go' status on her when you return."

Lee ran a hand over his face, "Thanks," he said thickly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Amanda struggled to consciousness as the first rays of sunshine pierced the window of her cell. She was propped up against the wall, two pillows stuffed behind her. Dazedly, she looked down at the bottle she was holding, she didn't remember drinking at all or being returned to the prison. She shifted position and felt paper beneath her right hand. Slowly she lifted the scrap and peered at it, trying to read what was written on it. Finally, she managed to puzzle out the single word, 'Drink.'

Somehow, she never quite remembered how, she managed to finish the bottle of water she was holding.

Major Mohammed and his squad came for her two hours later, when the sun was a bright, golden sovereign in the sky. This time Amanda had to be half-carried to the waiting car. There was no need to hold a weapon on her as she was barely capable of standing. The Major almost had to lift her bodily from the vehicle. Her legs felt like rubber, she was half-aware of the man's hand, hard on her upper arm. She tottered down the corridor to the familiar room. Again she was strapped into the chair and this time an i.v. was set up in her left arm. She watched, dazedly, as another syringe was inserted into her right and the drug injected. She remembered lifting her head to stare at the far wall, willing Lee's image to appear, but darkness took her so quickly she barely had time to think.

Awakening was worse this time, Amanda kept trying to fight her way to consciousness; voices shouting at her until she was sobbing, begging them to stop. More voices, and another cold sensation in her right arm before everything faded away. Unable to do anything else, Amanda clung to her images of Lee, and retreated into them, blocking the interrogator's voices.

Major Mohammed glared distastefully at the slumped figure in the chair. Finally he rounded on the physicians, "I thought you said your drugs would break her!"

"She should be singing like the birds, Sir!" One of them protested, "we've used these drugs on other agents. Three doses and all the others have told us everything we needed to know!"

"We gave Mrs King four!" snarled Major Mohammed, "Zif!" _**Nothing**_. He scowled at the two white-coated men, "Take her back to her cell. We'll try again when she's lucid." He stalked from the building, his body radiating fury.

One of the men moved across the room to the telephone standing on the workbench. Lifting the receiver he dialled a number and spoke quietly for a few moments. Ten minutes later another uniformed man and two white-clad nurses entered the room, the nurses were wheeling a gurney.

"I'm Captain Ibrahim," the other man said quietly. "How much?" he demanded looked at Amanda's limp figure.

"Four doses of 15 cc each," the man who'd telephoned him replied.

The Captain turned as another white coated man came barrelling through the open door. He took one look at the scene in front of him and began issuing orders; Amanda's restraints were released and she was carefully lifted onto the stretcher. An intravenous was inserted into the back of her hand and she was gently covered.

"We'll take her back to the prison hospital – I'll remain with her," Captain Ibrahim promised.

"I won't sanction that, Captain," the doctor replied, his hand encircling Amanda's limp wrist. "What about Major Mohammed?"

"I'll deal with the Major," Captain Ibrahim promised.

Twenty minutes later Amanda was settled in a private room in Hamim General Hospital. Captain Ibrahim had seen that she was stable and then he'd excused himself, informing the attending physician that he would only be ten minutes.

SMK SMK SMK

Kate was making notes in her office when there was a soft tapping on her door, she looked up to see Jones standing in the doorway, a taut, hard look on his face.

"What is it?"

"There's been a development-" he began, "Mrs King has not reacted well to the latest interrogation session. We need to get her out now."

Ekaterina regarded him thoughtfully, "I can have a plane in the air by 2100 hours. Have we got a time and a place?"

"Twenty miles outside Hamim; a place called Dab-ut-Tabanah, at 1300 hours. There's a river there."

"The Milky Road," Kate translated, "presumably because the river water is cloudy, yes?" When Jones nodded she continued, "how far from the border of Zaqir?"

"Approximately sixty miles," Jones responded.

"Eighty miles," Kate frowned, biting her lower lip, "call your Asset; tell him we'll meet him there."

He nodded tightly and left; Kate lifted her receiver and dialled another number, when the receiver at the other end was lifted she spoke, "Colonel Clayton please." She swallowed and then continued, "Colonel, we have a 'Go' status on the retrieval of Mrs King." She paused listening intently to the man on the other end, "Yes, Sir, two agents, Scarecrow and Lady Farnsworth, and a Mr Adam Jones and Dr Owen Foxx. Can you be ready to depart by 2100 hours? I'd like to request a N.E.S.T. Medical Team on the Flight. I don't know what shape Mrs King will be in when they arrive. There was a pause as she listened and then she spoke again, "Scarecrow's due back here at about 1700 hours. Yes, Sir, I'll debrief him and then send him on to Bolling Air Force Base. Yes, Sir. Oh and Sir? Thank you."

She replaced the receiver and then taking a deep breath lifted it again, this time dialling an international number, when it was answered she spoke, "Princess Salana Shanese Khan, please. Would you tell her it's Ekaterina Kowalska."

A familiar voice came on the line and the voice said, "I told you to call me Penny. My husband is on the extension."

"Your Highnesses," Kate began, and then had to swallow hard, "I've some better news regarding Mrs King. There's a Gulfstream III Aircraft leaving Bolling Air Force Base at 2100 hours Eastern Daylight Time; they should arrive at Zaqir International Airport at 0900 your time. I should like to request an armed escort for Mr Stetson and his colleagues."

"We would be delighted to provide one, Seraph," the soft melodious tones of Prince Rheza Khan floated down the telephone. "Do you believe that you can get Amanda King back safely? That this is not a wild goose chase?"

"I do, Your Highness," Ekaterina replied.

"Then we will be delighted to assist you. I shall have my best Strike Team ready and waiting for them when their plane lands."

"Thank you, Sir," Kate replied, "Lady Farnsworth will be in charge of this mission."

"Understood, Seraph," came the quiet response and then the receiver was replaced.

Sighing, Kate lifted the receiver again and dialled William Melrose. They spoke quietly for fifteen minutes, Ekaterina briefing him on the situation. His final question surprised her, "Do you want me to send the Agency Psychiatrist with Scarecrow and Mrs Farnsworth?"

For a couple of moments Kate considered it, then she took a deep breath and replied, "No thank you, Sir, I'm sending ours. Will you thank Miss Desmond for her offer of Miss Petrak but it's unlikely we'll need her now."

"Very well," Billy paused and then he said slowly, "Seraph, we won't be able to talk like this until after the mission is over."

"I know that, Lancer," Kate replied quietly, "I'm keeping you in the loop because of your concern for Mr Stetson."

"Good Luck, Seraph," and then Billy was gone.

Kate pressed the buzzer on her desk and when Helen poked her head around the door she said quietly, "Get Dr Foxx in here now."

When the Psychiatrist entered the room he saw the hard, taut expression on Kate's face and immediately sat down. "What is it?"

"I need you to accompany Mr Stetson, Lady Farnsworth and Mr Jones to Yathistan. Mrs King may need you."

Dr Foxx nodded, "Understood. Give me ten minutes."

Kate half-smiled, "Only ten minutes, Doctor?"

"I keep a packed case in my office – I was a Boy Scout," he explained.

"Ah," Ekaterina smiled, "Be prepared."

"Yes," Dr Foxx smiled and rose to his feet, "I shall go and fetch it now."

Ekaterina sighed and then lifted the receiver for the final time. "Austin Smyth, please."

"Seraph," his laconic voice filtered down the telephone, "I assume you're calling me with news?"

"Yes, Sir." Kate replied, "I've made arrangements to get Mrs King back. Discreetly of course."

"Will you be invoicing the Agency, Seraph?"

"I think on this occasion, there won't be one," Ekaterina replied, "Mrs King has made some very good friends."

"Hah!" There was bark of derisory laughter from the other end of the telephone, "I shall wait and see, Seraph. Just don't come running to me when you have to pay the piper."

"No, Sir." Kate replied. "I will contact you again when they get back; let you know how things are going. But I reserve the right to keep Mrs King's treatment confidential."

"Only if she hasn't revealed anything about IFF." Smyth replied coolly, "if she's let slip any codes-"

"I'll let you know," Kate responded dryly, "when _I_ know, Sir."

"Very well. I expect to be kept informed, Seraph. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Sir." Kate replied, and heard the click as she was disconnected. Sighing she pressed the telephone hook down and lifted it to hear the dial tone and then made her final telephone call. TP was understandably upset when Kate explained that his services would not be needed. Finally he'd asked, 'Are you sure?'"

"TP, if you could assist me in this endeavour I would be the first to utilize all of your services but not on this occasion."

"If I can help you will let me know?"

"Always," Kate assured him.

Her last telephone call was to Major Marks. He came on the line so quickly she was almost certain he'd been waiting for her call, "Seraph!" he barked, "What the hell is going on over there?"

"Apologies for Colonel Clayton, Sir," she began, "the only good news is that he'll supply the medical transport and N.E.S.T. Team for Yathistan. Another agent contacted us to offer his services; says that he has an Asset in Yathistan; and we have a 'Go' Status on Mrs King as well as British Intelligence bringing us some information. I think we can pull this off."

"Good. I'll overlook Colonel Clayton's behaviour for now, Seraph," Marks replied, "I understand Admiral Rayburn believes this operation could be beneficial."

"Yes, Sir, for both the NSA and the country."

"Then I expect to hear from you when our Agents are safely back home, Seraph."

"Yes, Sir," She replaced the receiver and sighing softly again, closed her eyes and massaged her temples.

"Your boss giving you a hard time?"

Kate looked up and saw Jones standing in the doorway, "I suppose so," she admitted. "You know when Mr Stetson and Lady Farnsworth return, you're going to Yathistan with them."

"I surmised as much," Jones replied, he regarded Kate thoughtfully, he regarded Kate thoughtfully, "she'll be all right – the last time we met she showed more courage than I've seen in many fully, fledged Agents." He smiled, "even the Soviet Agents thought so."

Ekaterina nodded, "I wish I had your confidence."

Jones nodded, and then a weary voice spoke from behind him, "Janus – are you absolutely sure you can pull this off?"

Jones turned and nodded, "Yes, Scarecrow, I am. Shaheen has never let me down. He won't now."

Seraph rose to her feet, "Come in Mr Stetson, Emily. We'll just wait for Dr Foxx."

When all four were seated and the door was closed, Kate cleared her throat and turned to them, "We have a 'Go' on recovering Mrs King." Lee's semi-dazed expression of relief made her swallow hard, "Once this debriefing is over; a car is waiting to take all four of you to Bollings Air Force Base – a Gulfstream III Jet will be waiting on the tarmac and a qualified N.E.S.T. Team will be aboard to fly you to Zaqir where Prince Rheza's Strike Team will be waiting to escort you across the border to Yahtistan." She swallowed again, "Scarecrow, I cannot sanction you being the lead agent on this mission. Do you understand?"

Reluctantly, Lee nodded, "But I'm still going."

Seraph nodded, "I think you're necessary, Mr Stetson. You'll report to Lady Farnsworth if she's willing. Emily?" She turned to the woman standing next to the lean, dark-haired agent.

"Absolutely, Seraph," Emily responded.

"I'm relying on you, Mr Jones, to greet your Asset at Dab-ut-Tabanah."

Jones gave her a hard, tight, smile, "There's been a complication." He swallowed, "Shaheen wants the plans for the Starscream Rocker Launcher."

"Christ!" Lee stood up, raking a hand through his dark hair, "we're screwed."

At that moment there was a firm knock on the door. Seraph opened it and a tall, bearded man strode into the room, "Mr Stetson!" he said, taking the younger man's hand in both of his own and giving it a reassuring squeeze, "it'll be all right."

"Lord Bromfield," Kate said quietly, "I'm glad you could make it."

"I brought some information you might find useful, but I've also brought the plans for the Pegasus, Pandora and Starscream Rocket Launchers," Lord Bromfield explained. "It occurred to me that the Yathistanis might want something tangible for Mrs King's return."

"Ralph, you're a godsend," Kate replied. "Our Asset wants the plans for the Starscream."

Lord Bromfield turned to the woman who'd accompanied him, "The Briefcase with the red sticker." Helen gave him a quick, warm nod and slipped away, returning within five minutes with the slim, leather valise.

"Right," Ekaterina smiled, but Lady Farnsworth noticed that the smile didn't quite reach her eyes, "you'd best get going."

Just before he stepped out of the room, Janus turned to her and asked, "How did you pull this off, Seraph?"

To her surprise it was Scarecrow who answered, "Because she has the most cunning, conniving, crafty and shrewd Assets within the intelligence community." He walked across to her and to her everlasting shock, embraced her so hard she was sure that she felt ribs crack, bending so that his lips were close to her ear he murmured, "How can I thank you, Kate?"

She tipped her head back so she could look into his face and gently took his upper arms, "Bring her back safe," she said softly, "that will be thanks enough."

When they were alone, Helen cleared her throat and asked quietly, "What should I do with the other briefcases, Lord Bromfield?"

"Burn them," he replied, "they're all completely useless." He smiled, "don't worry, they'll be able to build the devices – they just won't work."

"That takes sneaky to a whole new level," Kate replied admiringly.

"I'm British Intelligence," Lord Bromfield replied, "we invented sneaky."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Captain Ibrahim returned to the hospital room to see a nurse taking Amanda's pulse and the doctor shining a penlight into each of her eyes, "How is she?" he asked.

"She's responding to treatment and seems to be coming out of the Fugue State she was in," Doctor Hakim said, "but I won't sanction another interrogation."

"You won't have to," Captain Ibrahim replied, "when can she be moved?"

"I'll let you know," Dr. Hakim responded.

"Right. I want a guard posted on the door. No-one comes in or out without permission. Understand?"

Dr Hakim nodded, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet," Captain Ibrahim replied grimly.

Major Mohammed was pacing his office like a caged tiger when Captain Ibrahim knocked on the door. "Come in!" He ordered.

The Captain entered the room and automatically stood to attention, his right arm coming up in a salute. Major Mohammed scowled, "At ease, Captain. What news?"

Captain Ibrahim regarded his superior officer thoughtfully and licked his lips, and then he spoke, "Agent King, as you know, reacted badly to the last interrogation session. I thought it best to have examined by one of our physicians."

"And?"

"Her mind is gone," Captain Ibrahim lied, watching Major Mohammed's face. "She's catatonic. However, I have some good news."

"Yes?" Major Mohammed looked up.

"The Americans are willing to trade her in exchange for the plans for the Starscream Rocket Launcher."

The Major regarded his subordinate thoughtfully, "Where will you make the trade?"

"Dab-ut-Tabanah. At 1300 hours."

"Very well. You know the drill."

"Yes, Sir." Ibrahim replied.

Major Mohammed gave him a curt nod and Captain Ibrahim knew that his audience was at an end.

Amanda had been turned so that she was lying on her side, as he entered the room, the attending nurse rose to her feet, "She regained consciousness briefly a few minutes ago – she seemed to be talking to someone – it sounded like 'Lee'." The nurse paused, "she seems to be resting more comfortably, Sir. Her blood pressure and pulse are within normal ranges."

Captain Ibrahim nodded, "I have some arrangements to make, I should be back within thirty minutes and I want Dr Hakim in attendance."

"Yes, Captain," the nurse responded.

 _Amanda was half-aware that her surroundings had changed. She'd been dreaming of Lee again, he was wearing a tuxedo and carrying a huge bouquet of flowers and a bottle of champagne, she'd reached out for him in her dream saying, "I think you're overdressed." He'd given her one of his glorious smiles and then slowly disappeared. As the drugs sped through her system, her ability to hold on to her images of Lee started to fade. She remembered chasing him through her final dream, calling his name, begging him to stay. He'd turned and spoken firmly to her, "You need to wake up, Amanda. I need you. You've done so well, but you need to wake up now."_ And she'd opened her eyes to stare at the seated figure of the nurse before sliding back into sleep.

SMK SMK SMK

Dr Hakim regarded Captain Ibrahim thoughtfully, "I would like to state as a matter of record that I don't agree with this. She's stable; but she's still not _here_."

"So noted, Doctor," Captain Ibrahim replied dryly, "but I have other priorities on my mind – and one of those is to get Agent King out of the country."

Dr Hakim scowled, "You will overrule me anyway, without my agreement or consent."

"Just get her ready to go." Yusuf ordered tiredly.

Fifteen minutes later, Amanda was sitting in a hospital wheelchair, her eyes open but unseeing. The doctor examined her and shook his head, "I shall state again, Captain, for the record, if I must, that I don't like this."

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Captain Ibrahim replied, "but on this occasion my life's on the line and I'd sooner not lose it for a worthless Agent." He set his hands to the handles of Amanda's wheelchair and pushed her out of the room.

SMK SMK SMK

Lee leant back in his seat, closing his eyes as the aeroplane taxied down the runway. Emily laid a hand on his arm, "Are you all right, Lee?"

Stetson opened his eyes and managed a faint nod. Dr Foxx eyed him quietly over the top of his newspaper, "We know of your attitude to 'shrinks' Mr Stetson, but if you need to vent your frustration and anger. I am here."

Lee scowled, "And then what?"

Dr Foxx looked nonplussed, "About what, Mr Stetson?"

"Once I've spilled my guts to you it'll be all over the Agency." Scarecrow's jaw tensed.

"I don't work like that," Dr Foxx said quietly, "nor does anyone who works for _The Watchers_." He regarded Scarecrow quietly, "I think we should have a talk when we've reached cruising altitude."

"What if I don't want to talk," Stetson spat back.

To his surprise, Emily said quietly, "I think you should talk with Owen. It might help to settle you."

He turned to face her and Emily saw the shine of tears in his eyes, "Emily, I-I can't-" She nodded sympathetically, "That's why you need to."

To his surprise when their Gulfstream III had levelled out, Emily turned to Mr Jones and said, "I need to go and debrief the N.E.S.T Team for tomorrow morning; Mr Jones I should like your input regarding your Asset. You know him by the name of Shaheen."

Janus stood up, "It means 'Falcon' in Arabic," he said, moving up the aisle ahead of Lady Farnsworth, "I thought it appropriate for a Middle Eastern Country..."

Their voices faded away and Dr Foxx folded his paper and laid it on Adam Jones's recently vacated seat.

"I suppose this is the bit where I bare my soul to you and all my problems are miraculously solved," Scarecrow snapped.

"No, this is the bit where you tell me why you're stretched tighter than a bowstring," Dr Foxx replied gently, "is it your relationship with Mrs King becoming public that you're concerned about?" As he watched the colour drained from Lee's face until he appeared almost ashen. Quickly Dr Foxx poured a whisky miniature into a plastic glass and pressed it into Scarecrow's unresisting hands, "Small sips," he advised.

Slowly, Lee's colour improved and eventually he looked up and croaked, "That's my career over then – hers too – even if we get her back-"

"I'm not certain of that," Dr Foxx responded, "look, _The Watchers_ has gathered enough information from various sources over the past year to realise that you are a great deal more than partners, even though you've tried to play down your involvement with one another. To be honest I don't care, if it makes you a better Team, then I'm all for it."

Lee looked down at the glass in his hands and felt the tears come into his eyes, "I've fallen in love with her," he said slowly, "I never intended to; when I found her at the train station and begged her to help me, I didn't think it would end like this."

"But it hasn't ended," Dr Foxx said gently, "why do you think it will now?"

"This will change everything," Lee said slowly.

"I think the change has been coming long before this," Dr Foxx replied.

"Yeah." A soft smile touched Lee's lips, "Stemwinder. I knew then. All this is my fault."

"How so?"

"Amanda was running surveillance for my Team when we went to capture Addi Birol," Lee began, "but it was a setup. I should have seen it! If only I'd put Francine in that van-"

"And if Francine had been taken?"

"I don't know," Lee ran a hand over his face, "but at least she is a trained Agent, she would know what to expect from an Interrogation – Amanda doesn't have a clue. I nearly lost it when Smyth said that he was going to throw her to the wolves-"

"Do you think she will hold you responsible?" Dr Foxx asked softly.

"I-I don't know," Lee replied brokenly, "all I know is that I should never have put her in such a position. She isn't even a full Agent."

"I think you take too much on yourself," Dr Foxx said compassionately, "you take too much blame for something beyond your control. Your Amanda knows this."

 _My Amanda_ , Lee thought suddenly, he managed a wan smile, "I love her, and if it hadn't been for me she'd never have been in this situation."

"Would you say that Mrs King is lucky?" Dr Foxx asked quickly. "a subordinate once asked the Emperor Napoleon what sort of generals he wanted. His reply was that he wanted lucky ones. Is your Amanda lucky?"

Lee laughed, sounding more like himself, "That depends on your perspective. She's either extraordinarily lucky or extraordinarily unlucky."

"Aren't they both sides of the same coin?" Dr Foxx smiled. "For example, her discovery of the duck as a trigger mechanism by Dr Glaser would not have occurred if she had not _unluckily_ entered Dr Glaser's office and been accosted by Dr Ogden. If that had not happened she would not have been able to discover what they were doing to you; she wouldn't have been able to save Mr Melrose's life."

Lee sighed, "Yes, Amanda is very lucky, where the Agency is concerned. But you can't think that this applies in this particular situation!"

"It seems to me that she has been consistently lucky wherever she goes," Dr Foxx responded.

"Perhaps," Lee agreed. He managed a wan smile at the psychiatrist.

"Your feelings do you credit," Dr Foxx replied, "and I realise how hard it is to put them on one side, but I think you need to sit down and truly examine them."

"Do I have to have a course of psychiatric treatments now?" Lee asked bitterly. "Have you shrinks poking around in my head?"

"I think you both will need to talk with someone," Dr Foxx replied, "I'm quite willing to offer my services while you both recover." He smiled, "and I promise, no paper trail. Your overwhelming feelings of guilt, loss and grief are perfectly understandable. As I said, you could both do with talking to someone as you recover."

"You said no 'paper trail'," Lee responded suspiciously.

"No. All IFF needs to know is if you can both continue to function as an Intelligence Officers."

Lee looked startled, and when he spoke his voice was thick, "If I say I'll think about it will that help?"

Dr Foxx smiled, "That'll do, Mr Stetson. But I give you my word." He shook out his paper again and began to read.

Scarecrow laughed, "I expected the usual rote questions, How do you feel? Are you angry? Are you upset?"

"I would have thought that the answers to those questions was fairly obvious." Owen smiled, "I just wanted you to realise that the very understandable guilt you feel was for putting someone you love in harm's way and that's perfectly natural. But I do posit also that the reason you're taking this to heart is because you're in love with Mrs King."

"Yes," Lee nodded. "Does this get typed up in some file and marked **Lee Stetson – Nutcase**?"

"For feelings of grief, helplessness and guilt? If I wrote up every report for an Agent suffering from those emotions I'd be swamped in paperwork. I'd never get out of the office."

Lee regarded him stonily for a couple of moments and then he said quietly, "Thanks."

"My pleasure, Mr Stetson," Owen replied, "and I'd be pleased to do the same for Mrs King."

"I think she'll need it. Gods, I can hardly bear to think about what they might have done to her-"

"Hang in there," Dr Foxx replied, "she'll be all right."

At that moment they heard voices floating up the aisle of the aircraft towards them, "...we'll take one N.E.S.T. Doctor and two nurses, with us; that's seven plus a Strike Team of – how many do you think, Lee?"

"Maybe as many as ten," Stetson replied, "although I hope there won't be any shooting."

"Is your Asset likely to panic if there are so many of us?" Emily asked.

"I doubt it," Jones replied, "he'll probably have a squad accompany him."

Emily nodded, "And I have the plans for the Starscream. I think we're almost ready."

"Almost?" Lee queried, a frown puckering his forehead.

"First we have something to eat, and then you get some rest."

Lee started to shake his head and then he caught Dr Foxx regarding him quietly over the top of his newspaper and a wry grin twisted his lips, "Maybe you're right. But you will wake me before you go?"

"We won't leave you behind," Emily promised.

Comforted, Lee nodded and settled back into his seat. Despite his best efforts, he still couldn't eat very much although he did his best. Eventually, Emily gently took his elbow, "Come along, Lee, dear."

He managed another wan smile and then she was escorting him to a quieter part of the plane.

"Lie down and close your eyes," Emily ordered.

"I don't want to lie down," he muttered.

"Then just close your eyes," Emily ordered.

Grimacing, Lee leant back and obeyed her. Emily gently draped the blanket over him and dimming the lights, left him alone.

Dr Foxx looked up at her as she entered the main cabin, "How is he?"

"Still fragile," Emily stole a quick look back at the area of the plane Lee was resting in, "I'm concerned about him."

"I've got him to open up a bit," Dr Foxx replied, "and I think he may be amenable to more counselling sessions once we have Mrs King safely back in Zaqir. What about you?"

Emily looked up, "I'll be all right," she said wearily.

"You can always talk to me," Dr Foxx replied, "no strings."

Lady Farnsworth looked slightly taken aback by the offer and then she nodded, "I'll think about it," she promised.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Lord Bromfield looked at the departing agents and then turned to Ekaterina, "They're on their way," he said simply, "and now I think I should take you home; let you change and then take you to dinner."

Kate smiled, "Lord Bromfield, I'm sure you've had a very long flight and I suspect that the last thing you want to do is chaperone a young woman."

"I think it would do us both good," Lord Bromfield said softly, "come along, Seraph." He offered her his arm, and despite her misgivings, Ekaterina found herself taking it.

They were sitting in Emelio's when a familiar voice said, "Kate, Lord Bromfield, a pleasure to see you."

Ekaterina looked up, "Billy. Where did you spring from?"

"I thought Francine and I could do with an evening off," Billy explained.

"Why don't you join us?" Lord Bromfield asked.

"Are you sure we wouldn't be intruding?" Billy asked.

"No, we could use the company," Lord Bromfield insisted.

Billy and Francine sat down opposite them, Francine giving Ekaterina a small smile of thanks. A waiter suddenly appeared at their table and Kate looked up suddenly startled, "Are you ready to order?" he asked.

"Drinks first I think," Lord Bromfield replied, "what would everyone like?"

Once the drinks were ordered, Lord Bromfield dismissed the waiter telling him that they needed more time to make up their minds."

When the waiter was out of earshot Billy said quietly, "Are they airborne?"

"About an hour ago," Kate responded, "Take off was 2100 from Bolling."

"Good." Billy replied, "I understand you made Lady Farnsworth lead agent. Was that wise in a place like Zaqir?"

"Prince Reza Khan is a modern monarch," Kate responded, "and I could not, under the circumstances give that privilege to Mr Stetson."

"No, that I understand," Billy replied. The waiter appeared again and this time they placed their orders. Kate smiled sympathetically at Francine, "I'm sorry I could not use Magda Petrak."

To Kate's surprise, a slight flush coloured Francine's cheeks, "That's all right, Miss Kowalska. There's always the possibility if Birol re-enters the country she could provide us with some useful intelligence and we can nab the guy this time."

"Now that's worth drinking to," Kate replied softly, lifting her glass to touch it to Francine's. "I couldn't use TP either, he was most put out."

After their meals had arrived, Billy regarded Ekaterina quietly, "You have embarked on the hardest part of running an organisation," he said gently, "sending agents into the field and having to wait to hear the outcome."

"I guess you're going to tell me it never gets easier," Ekaterina scowled.

"Do I need to?" At Kate's taut smile he nodded, "I didn't think so."

Lord Bromfield cleared his throat and smiled across at her, "What will you do tomorrow?"

"Now the hard work begins," Ekaterina smiled, "back to the office and wait."

"Yes," Lord Bromfield smiled, "I will stop by the office tomorrow to say goodbye."

"I'll look forward to it." Kate responded, spearing a piece of her chicken salad.

SMK SMK SMK

"Easy there, Mrs King," a firm male voice was speaking, although Amanda would admit later that nothing seemed to impinge on her consciousness. She was aware, but only in a hazy drugged sort of way.

"Yusuf, I can't let you take her alone. I'm coming with you."

Captain Ibrahim looked thoughtful, "Are you sure, Fadil? I don't want to endanger your life too."

"She shouldn't be left alone in this state," Doctor Hakim replied, "I would prefer to go with her to monitor her vital signs."

Captain Ibrahim nodded and then replied, "Very well, Doctor. Thank you."

SMK SMK SMK

It was the plane descending that awoke Lee. Blinking he pushed the blanket back and as he stood up, Emily came through from the main cabin, "Good, you're awake," she said softly.

"What time is it?" he asked slowly.

"Approximately 0850 hours," she replied.

Lee grimaced, "You let me sleep."

"You needed it, Lee." Emily smiled, "we're just about to land in Zaqir. Come on through."

Lee nodded and ran a hand through his dark hair, "I could do with a shower and a change of clothes," he muttered.

"I think that can be arranged," Emily smiled. "Come on, Lee. We're almost there."

Scarecrow was very aware that he looked as though he'd been put through the wringer, but Prince Rheza seemed not to notice, walking forward and taking Stetson's hand in both of his own, "Sir," Lee managed to croak.

"Rheza," the man insisted, "I have my best Strike Team available when you are ready to leave. But first, I think you all need a shower and breakfast."

"Sir," Lee said softly, "Lady Farnsworth is Lead Agent here."

"Lady Farnsworth," Prince Rheza turned to the woman, "a pleasure. If you'd like to get cleaned up we'll meet in the Refectory for breakfast in forty-five minutes."

"That would be great," Emily replied, she looked up at the agent standing next to her. "I'll see you in a bit, Scarecrow."

When Lee emerged from his shower, looking marginally more human, he was wearing a light pair of slacks and a white shirt, but he'd decided not to wear a tie. The others had changed into lighter clothes more suited to a Middle-Eastern environment. Prince Rheza stood up and smiled "You all look so much better. Come. I hope you don't mind eating with my Strike Team before you have to depart."

"No, Sir," Emily replied, "we would consider it a privilege."

Rheza smiled and then pulled out a chair for Lady Farnsworth so she could sit down. Despite his fears, Lee managed to return Prince Rheza's smile and seated himself opposite. Breakfast was surprisingly western, scrambled eggs, toast, grilled tomatoes, but lamb chops instead of bacon or sausage. Despite his misgivings Lee managed a good portion of the meal in front of him. One of the catering staff removed his plate. The head of the Strike Team stood up and said, "Sir, may I have permission to leave and see to my Strike Team, if we're to leave by 1015, I want us to be ready." Prince Rheza nodded and then the N.E.S.T. Physician cleared his throat, "May I go too, Sir, Madam. I need to double check my staff and supplies."

Rheza nodded and Emily smiled and said, "Go ahead. I'll meet you by the vehicles."

When they were alone, Rheza smiled, "I would be honoured if you would all share a cup of Khaleeji with me."

"It would be our pleasure," Emily replied. A dallah was brought to the table on a tray with five small cups on it. The King poured the thick, dark beverage into the tiny cups and handed one to each of them. Lee sipped his slowly, his gaze never wavering from Emily's seated figure. King Rheza turned to him, "I have placed the Turquoise Palace at your disposal when you return," he began and as Scarecrow opened his mouth to protest he held up a hand, "please, I do not think Mrs King will be fit to travel for a few days – and what harm can it do for all of you to recuperate in my country. Unless you have pressing business elsewhere?"

"It might be a good idea for Mr Stetson and Mrs King to stay for a few extra days," Emily replied thoughtfully, "and I am sure Dr Foxx would be willing to remain here – but Mr Jones, myself and the N.E.S.T. Team must return to Washington D.C. I know you must have a number of highly qualified physicians that can take over Mrs King's physical care."

Prince Rheza nodded thoughtfully, "As you wish, Lady Farnsworth. Another cup?"

They had each drunk three cups when the head of the Strike Team knocked and entered the room, "Sir," he bowed his head respectfully to his monarch, "we're ready to go."

Lee and Emily rose to their feet, and Emily extended her hand. "Thank you, Sir. All being well we will see you back here at 1530 hours at the latest."

Rheza shook her hand, "We'll await your return."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Amanda only vaguely remembered the rest of the day. Afterwards she would realise it was the effects of the barbiturates she'd been given, but nothing looked familiar. Someone gently took her pulse and she remembered feeling a sting in her hand. A bright penlight was shone in her eyes and then she felt a jolt and a lurch as the vehicle she was in began to move. Voices around her didn't seem to make sense, although she tried to listen as hard as she could. The effects of the drugs she'd been given and the stress she'd been under finally took their toll and she slid into unconsciousness.

Scarecrow leant back in his seat, the hard, set look back on his face. He'd checked that his automatic was loaded and now he steeled himself for the ordeal ahead.

Emily regarded him thoughtfully, "You all right, Scarecrow?"

Stetson let out a long breath, "Yeah. I think so." A slight smile curved his lips, "Perhaps I should say I will be."

The three vehicles, one Range Rover, one medical ambulance and an Alvis Saracen moved carefully across the rocky, desert terrain. Eighty minutes into their journey, Captain Tawfeek called a halt and brought out the map, "We're about an hour away from the rendezvous point." He checked his watch, "we're earlier than expected, so I thought we might stop for a quick bite and discuss the plan."

Emily laid her hand on the Saracen, "Beautiful vehicle," she murmured.

"Perfect for this environment," Captain Tawfeek responded, "and the gun emplacements have proved useful during border incursions."

"What is your plan?" Lee asked tightly,.

Captain Tawfeek looked thoughtful, "I hope to arrive a few minutes before the others. One of the reaons we left a little early. I want to set up a perimeter – we'll be in possible hostile territory and – I don't like surprises." He looked up at Stetson his dark eyes thoughtful, "I should like to ask you, Mr Jones, and the lady," he gestured to Emily Farnsworth, "to make the exchange together. To cause harm or injury to a female is anathema in my culture. It may be this reason why Mrs King is being returned to us relatively uninjured."

"Relatively uninjured?" Lee gaped, and then turning away, ran a hand through his dark hair.

"She is still whole in body," Captain Tawfeek insisted, "and you have brought specialists, have you not, to help heal her mind?" At Scarecrow's nod he continued, "so, it may yet turn out for the best although I confess I am not happy with what you have to exchange. Plans for some sort of weapon I suspect. But there's not much that can be done about that."

Emily smiled, "I would not worry about that too much, Captain. And, yes, if you wish, I shall be glad to be part of the exchange."

"I believe your Asset trusts you," Captain Tawfeek said, regarding Adam Jones thoughtfully, "and that may help to keep everything calm," he paused, his bright eyes assessing Emily's slight figure, "Thank you. Maybe you're right about the exchange. Come, eat. You need to keep up your strength."

Grudgingly, Lee walked across to hunker down in the shade of the armoured vehicle and accepted a handful of dates from one of the soldiers. He was also handed a bottle of ice cold water from which he took a long, lingering drink.

Twenty minutes later, all three vehicles were on the road again, Lee closed his eyes and sighed, "Emily, I'm sorry. It's almost as if, the closer I get-"

"The more concerned you become," Emily replied, "I know, Lee, dear. But we're almost there and I have a good feeling about Amanda."

Despite Lee's misgivings they arrived at the exchange point with fifteen minutes to spare. Captain Tawfeek despatched two soldiers to watch the road leading into the canyon and stationed another one on the .30 machine gun mounted on top of the Saracen, and another man on .303 Bren gun on the turret at the rear. Five minutes later another Range Rover and an armoured vehicle crabbed their way down the road towards them.

"This is it," Emily murmured.

Scarecrow couldn't answer her, the sick feeling in his gut was making him feel nauseous. Both cars stopped and the armoured vehicle aimed its machine guns at the two figures; the driver emerged from the car and then the door behind him opened and a tall, black haired arab got out. Lee watched as an unsteady and possibly drugged Amanda was helped from the conveyance. _She looks 'Blind'_ he thought, noticing the man's hand on her arm supporting her.

Emily took out the leather case containing the plans, "Send Mrs King across, and we'll bring you the plans."

The driver nodded and as the second man let go of Amanda's arm, she tottered and swayed alarmingly. Lee couldn't stand any more, in an instant he'd covered the distance between them and scooped Amanda up in his arms so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

All of them heard the 'click' as all three machine-guns were armed and for one heart-stopping moment, Scarecrow thought that they were finished.

Then the Arab who'd been supporting Amanda snapped, "Yusuf! Enough! Take your damn plans!"

The first man beckoned and tentatively both agents walked forward to hand him the leather folder. He nodded curtly and then said, "I shall be waiting in the car, Fadil."

The man nodded and then stepped forward, "May I examine her quickly?"

"We've a Physician with us," Lee stuttered.

"His input could be useful," a quiet voice said, "it would help to know what drugs she was given; what treatment was applied, and reactions to expect. I'm Dr Kent," the doctor said, his hazel eyes regarding the Arab quietly.

"Dr Hakim," he replied, "I left the venflon _in situ_ , just in case she can't tolerate fluids by mouth for the next few hours." He was about to say something else but something in the eyes of the man holding her made his voice die in his throat. He had the feeling that if he admitted that any harm had come to Mrs King, this man would gut him like a fish. He swallowed hard and then Dr Kent spoke, "Thank you. We'll take it from here. Safe journey home."

"Bring her across to the medical vehicle," Dr Kent said quietly, "we'll look after her and and you can travel back with Lady Farnsworth."

"No," Lee replied quickly, his face a mask of agony. Emily regarded him for a couple of moments and then said, "I think I'll travel in the medical vehicle too. Mr Jones you'll have to travel back in the Range Rover."

The man nodded and then Lee was carrying Amanda across to the ambulance and stepping inside. He settled down in the seat, Amanda cushioned on his lap.

Dr Kent touched his arm, "You can set her down on the gurney here, Mr Stetson. She'll be more comfortable."

I'm not letting her go now," Lee replied thickly, his grip tightening on the young woman. Dr Kent looked at his face and decided not to push it.

 _We've got her back_ , Lee thought dazedly, _and she's alive_! Suddenly released from the terror and guilt that had consumed him for the past three days, he realised how tired he was. Laying his head back against the headrest, he closed his eyes and drifted into slumber.

Amanda woke slowly, her head felt as though it was full of cotton batting, but something had changed, blinking she stared at the profile of Emily Farnsworth and frowned, _Emily had never been part of her hallucinations_ Swallowing against the dryness in her throat she whispered, "Emily?"

Lady Farnsworth turned and whispered, "Amanda? Are you awake?""

"I-I think so," she put up her right hand to rub her face. "I'm awfully thirsty-"

"I'm Doctor Kent," another voice said gently and Amanda turned her head to stare into a broad, smiling face and two bright hazel eyes. "Can I take some blood? See how much of the drug they gave you is still in your system."

Amanda nodded, "Then can I have something to drink?"

Dr Kent was quick and gentle, using the venflon inserted in her hand. He handed her the cup, "Small sips and no more until I see how you tolerate this."

She nodded, took the cup from him and managed a forlorn smile, "If everything's over and this is reality - why do I feel so rotten?"

"It's the drugs they used," Dr Kent replied, "some rather nasty side effects I believe. But you will recover."

Amanda handed the cup back and then seemed to realise where she was and a slow flush crept up her cheeks, "Why am I in Mr Stetson's arms?"

"Amanda, he's been going nuts since Addi Birol sold you," Emily explained softly, "if it hadn't been for Kate and _The Watchers_ , I think he might have gone rogue."

Amanda reached up her hand to gently stroke the side of his face, "Oh my poor, poor Lee."

"Are you still tired, Mrs King," Dr King interjected.

"A bit," she admitted.

"Go back to sleep if you wish," he said, "we'll wake you when we get to Zaqir."

Amanda nodded, laying her head on Scarecrow's shoulder, her hand resting on his chest.

Someone was gently but firmly shaking him, Lee lifted his head muzzily, "Wha-what is it?"

"We're at Zaqir Military Base," Emily said, "I'll get the nurses to take Amanda so you can get out-"

"No!" His vehemenence shocked even him, "I can't – I won't-"

"Lee," it was Amanda's soft voice, he looked down into her dark eyes and felt his own fill with tears, "Lee, let the nurses help me out of the ambulance. Then you can get out and put your arm around me. All right?"

Reluctantly Lee nodded. Despite everything she still felt dazed and not quite there. Dr Kent exited the vehicle and then offered her his hand, she felt Lee clamber down after her and then he had wrapped an arm around her as if she was his lifeline. Dr Kent carefully examined her and then said, "Well you kept that water down. Do you feel dizzy, sick?"

"A bit dizzy," Amanda admitted.

"Mmmm," Doctor Kent nodded, "probably to be expected." He took her hand and quickly and expertly removed the venflon.

"Mrs King, Mr Stetson, Dr Foxx," a tall uniformed man approached, "your car is waiting."

"Car?" Amanda echoed stupidly.

"To take us to the palace," Lee smiled, the action making him look human for the first time in almost a week.

"We have to say goodbye," Emily said, "Mr Jones, myself and the N.E.S.T. Team have to get back to Washington D.C. But I'm assured that you're in the very capable hands of Prince Rheza's best medical team." She hugged Amanda gently and then released her.

The second man stepped forward and Amanda stared in disbelief, "Oh my gosh! T-"

"Adam Jones," he interjected, "once I heard what had happened I had to offer my aid. You saved my life." He shook her hand warmly and then did the same to Scarecrow, "look after her Mr Stetson."

"I intend to, Mr Jones," Lee replied quietly. He smiled down at Amanda, "Do you think you can walk to the car?"

"I can try," she replied, managing a smile up at him.

Somehow, with Lee's arm around her, she managed to stumble to the black car purring quietly on the apron. Royal Standards fluttered from the front and for a moment Amanda was puzzled and then Lee was helping her into the conveyance. He slid in next to her and almost immediately took her hand and turned to smile sleepily at her, "Hi," he said slowly.

"Hi," she replied, raising her hand to touch his face, "you look terrible."

He kissed her fingers, "You look beautiful."

"Hmmm," she snuggled closer to him, and looked up into his face, "will you stay with me until I go to sleep?"

"Yeah," he managed to smile down at her. She closed her eyes and despite his promise to stay awake his eyes were already closing and he was drifting back into oblivion. Dr Foxx quietly opened the passenger door beside the driver, "I'll ride with you," he said, "and let them rest."

Both Lee and Amanda were so deeply asleep when they arrived at the Turquoise Palace, that no amount of shaking was able to rouse them. Finally, the medical team gently eased both of them from the car onto gurneys and changing them into pyjamas slipped them both into bed together.

Amanda woke slowly, for a few moments she couldn't work out where she was and then she felt the arm around her midriff and heard the soft breathing of the person behind her.

Turning she came face to face with the sleeping figure of Lee Stetson.

"Lee?" she asked softly.

His eyelids flickered and opened and a warm smile curved the strong lips, "Amanda?"

"Are you real?" she asked slowly, reaching up to touch his face, "if this is another hallucination, this is the best yet."

For an answer he leant forward and kissed her. He broke off the kiss and smiled down at her, "Satisfy you?"

Amanda gasped and touched her own lips, "You're really here!" She murmured, "you're _really_ here!" And then to his shock, she buried her face in his shoulder and burst into tears. To his surprise he held her shaking body and said, "It's all right, Amanda."

She lifted her head and managed a shaky smile, "I'm sorry, I know tears scare you more than bullets-"

Lee managed a twisted smile in return and then, suddenly overwhelmed, he buried his face in her shoulder and Amanda felt him shudder as great sobs wracked his body, through the sobs she heard the words, "I thought I'd lost you...I didn't know what to do...where to go...oh Amanda!"

She gently stroked his hair, "Oh my darling. You've had a hell of a time haven't you?"

A choked laugh erupted from his throat and he lifted his head, "Right pair we are. First thing we do when we wake up is burst into tears."

For an answer Amanda kissed him again, this time drawing him into an embrace. Eventually, they parted and Lee smiled down at her, looking for the first time more like himself, and finally looking around at their ornate bedchamber. "Someone put us to bed," he murmured.

Amanda stared up into his face, "Do you want to get up?"

"Not really," he smiled down at her, "do you?"

"I'd rather stay here with you," she murmured, her eyes closing again, "especially now I know it's real."

For an answer he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her, and bent to gently kiss her lips, "Does that feel real enough?"

"Mmmm," she snuggled closer, laying her hand on his chest. "Promise not to go away?"

"I promise, Darling," he said softly. He watched as Amanda's eyes closed again, and then sighing softly and knowing they were both safe allowed himself to rest.

Dr Foxx paused outside the room, he'd heard the sobs and the murmured voices. When it was silent again, he carefully opened the door. Both of them were fast asleep again, cuddled up together, the woman lying encircled in the man's arms and her hand resting on his chest. Quietly he closed the door again, realising that sleep was the best thing for them.

Strangely enough it was Lee who woke first the second time. He lay for a long time, looking into Amanda's sleeping face, grateful that she was back safely, and even more grateful to everyone who had contributed to her rescue. His stomach growled and he realised for the first time since the whole affair had begun, he was hungry. He moved slowly, unwilling to wake her. She stirred and opened her eyes, "Hey," he said gently, "how are you feeling?"

"A bit washed out," Amanda admitted, her mouth curving in a wry smile, "and hungry."

"That's probably a good sign," Lee replied, he kissed her gently on the lips, "come on. Let's go and face the music."

As they got out of bed, both noticed that they were wearing pyjamas and Amanda had a moment of embarrassment when she realised that someone must have changed her. Two dressing gowns hung on hooks on the back of the door and slowly they changed into them. "Well at least they don't say 'Lee' and 'She'," he remarked as Amanda shrugged into hers. She gave him a wry look and he bent and gently touched his lips to hers.

As they stepped out of the room both were confronted by a deep blue lake that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight, "Oh my gosh!" Amanda murmured, "where are we?"

"This is the Turquoise Palace," a familiar voice said, "Mrs King, Mr Stetson, glad to see you awake at long last."

"How long have we been asleep?" Lee finally found his voice.

"You were brought here almost twenty hours ago," Dr Foxx said compassionately. "The doctors checked you both over when they put you to bed, you just needed rest. Are you hungry?"

"Yes," Amanda replied, "I think I could eat a horse."

"Well I'm not sure they serve horse, but I'm sure we can find you something." Dr Foxx led them across to a table overlooking the lake.

Lee took Amanda's hand and asked, "What happens now?"

"That really depends on you," Dr Foxx replied gently, "it was felt by the Medical Team that Mrs King was not fit to travel, and we knew that you would not leave the country without her. So the Prince and Princess offered their Summer Home to aid your recovery."

"How long do we have to stay?" Amanda asked in a small voice, "I really should get home, my mother must be frantic-"

"Er – not quite," Lee explained, "I went round to your house two days ago and explained that you'd been sent to help on a photo shoot in Egypt and the airline had lost your luggage. So as your boss I was going out there to see how production was coming along and bringing you some more clothes."

Dr Foxx stood up, "Don't worry too much about things today, have something to eat. Sleep some more if you wish."

"I'm going to have to talk to you about this aren't I?" Amanda asked reluctantly.

"No," Dr Foxx smiled, "you don't _have_ to do anything you don't want to do. I would like you to talk about it – I would like you both to talk about the last four days, but I can't and won't force you. It has to be your choice."

Lee ran his thumb over the back of Amanda's hand, "You said on the aeroplane that there would be no 'paper trail'. Did you mean it?"

"Yes," Dr Foxx replied, he regarded them sympathetically, "unfortunately, I know how many of the Agencies work in this regard. To be human and to need counselling because you are human is seen as weakness by many others, rather than as symptom for a condition that needs treatment. I take the view that if I can counsel you through an experience and after your counselling session I determine that you can still continue as Agents for the United States of America, then that is all they need to know."

"I doubt that makes you popular with people like Smyth," Lee remarked.

Dr Foxx laughed, "It doesn't. I got my job with Ekaterina after I'd worked for IFF. Dr. Smyth wants all the 'i's' dotted and all the 't's' crossed."

"I think I will take you up on your offer," Lee said slowly.

Amanda turned to stare at him, disbelief in her dark eyes. At that moment two waiters appeared carrying plates, "As it's almost lunchtime, I'll leave you to eat. I had something earlier. If you feel up to talking this afternoon, Mr Stetson, I'm quite willing to listen."

Amanda stared at the plate of food in front of her, "This looks wonderful. What is it?"

"Shish Tawook Marinated Chicken, Madam," the man replied, at her blank stare he elucidated, "bite sized chicken pieces marinated overnight, skewered and then barbequed. There's some pitta bread too."

"Looks delicious," Lee said, taking a piece of chicken. Giving him a quick look, Amanda followed suit, putting the meat on the plate and licking her fingers. When they'd finished, the servants cleared away the plates and brought finger bowls and towels for them to rinse their hands and faces.

Amanda stood up and walked across the room to look out across the azure water. Suddenly a shudder ran through her slim frame and she wrapped her arms around herself. Almost instantly, Lee's hands were on her shoulders, "Amanda what is it?"

She swallowed and said, "I just had a horrible thought. What if I've finally cracked and all this is a figment of my imagination – and I'm still in my cell?"

He ran his hands down her arms, "I know, Amanda, it's the drugs you were given."

She nodded, although he noticed that she was still tense. Gently he turned her around and drew her into his arms, "This is reality, Amanda." Eventually her shivers stilled and he held her away from him, "Perhaps you should be the first one to talk to Dr Foxx."

"You'll laugh at me when you find out why I didn't tell them anything," Amanda replied forlornly.

"I doubt that, Mrs King," Dr Foxx said compassionately, "whatever strategy you used to hold onto your sanity is valid. Let me just order some drinks – you have a choice of water, milk or mint lemonade."

"Coffee?" she asked hopefully, but he shook his head, "I'd prefer to keep you both off stimulants for the couple of days." He smiled at Scarecrow's groan, "Don't tell me, you subsist on coffee."

"I'll order mint lemonade," Dr Foxx said, regarding their faces quietly. He turned quietly to one of the servants and spoke quietly to him. Within minutes a tray with three glasses appeared and Amanda felt her mouth water as she stared at the mixture.

"Small sips," Dr Foxx ordered, seeing her face.

She set the glass down on the table and said, "Where do you want me to begin?"

"How about when you were captured by Birol?" Owen said.

"He had me in a corner of this room," Amanda began, "the lights were on all the time; he wouldn't let me sit down; every time I dozed off he would hit me to wake me up again-" Lee's hand tightened in hers and she turned to him to see such a look of fury on his face that she was momentarily silenced. Swallowing hard, she fought back sudden tears and felt him stroke his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Take your time," Dr Foxx urged.

"He kept demanding to know who I was, I told him that I was just a reporter for a Washington D.C. newspaper. Then he showed me some photographs. The only one I knew was Lee – Mr Stetson, and I think he realised it."

"He knew who I was anyway, Sweetheart," Lee said gently, "you didn't reveal anything he didn't already know."

Amanda sighed, "But then I started to see Lee, I know they were hallucinations, but - he kept telling me to 'Hold on' and not to 'Give up'." She managed a wan smile, "the drugs they gave me in that prison, just heightened the hallucinations. I even dreamed of you-" she stopped and Lee saw the shine of tears on her cheeks and without thinking he drew her into an embrace. "It's all right, Sweetheart. I don't think they broke you."

Amanda sniffled, "Yes, but the hallucinations were so real, now I'm afraid that this isn't."

Dr Foxx smiled, "Mrs King – may I call you Amanda?" When she nodded he continued, "Amanda, it sounds like you retreated into your memories as a defence against their interrogation techniques. It's actually a fairly common tactic for most Intelligence Officers."

"So how do I stop it?" she asked.

"Now you've started to talk about it, I think you'll find that those feelings begin to diminish," Dr Foxx replied, "I promise, it gets better. And we can talk about this some more and I can help you with some techniques."

"I suppose all this has to go into the report you submit to IFF doesn't it?" Amanda sighed.

"Only that Birol subjected you to torture, but that you stuck to your cover story and never revealed anything; and even under drug-induced interrogation you never revealed anything of any importance."

Amanda felt a wave of relief run through her and she was suddenly in tears again.

"Oh, Beloved," Lee gathered her up in his arms, "it's all right. Hush, Sweetheart."

Dr Foxx waited patiently until the storm had ceased and then he said kindly, "Would you like to continue this tomorrow, Amanda?"

Amanda nodded and then yawned, Dr Foxx smiled, "Why don't you lie down here and have a snooze, Mr Stetson and I won't be far away." He watched as Lee settled her on one of the settees, "Go to sleep, Sweetheart," he said, holding her hands in his own.

Amanda managed a tired smile up at him and then her eyes fluttered closed. He bent over her and gently kissed her forehead.

Rising to his feet he followed Dr Foxx to the other side of the room, "She's a lot stronger than she looks," Dr Foxx said.

"I know," Scarecrow replied, looking across at the slumbering figure, "I'm very proud of her."

"Yes, it shows," Dr Foxx replied, "but I still think you could do with talking to someone."

Lee sighed, "Yeah. I just don't know where to begin."

"Perhaps with the news of Mrs King's abduction," Dr Foxx said gently.

Lee ran a hand through his dark hair as he followed the doctor onto the veranda overlooking the lily pond, "That was terrifying – I didn't know what he'd do to her – although I had my own ideas," he grimaced at the other man, "the worst moment was when the Agency discovered that Birol had sold her to the Yathistanis." He managed a rueful smile at Dr Foxx, "I nearly went rogue – would have done too if it hadn't been for Seraph." He swallowed, "and despite everything she and Emily did I still collapsed in front of Billy. God knows what he must think."

"Are you so surprised?" Dr Foxx asked softly, "you're in love with her. And she with you I think."

"Am I that obvious?" Lee sighed, "I never intended to be – I thought we could keep our relationship under wraps." He ran a hand through his hair, "I've really screwed up this one. Amanda and I may not be able to work together any longer."

"Why do you say that?" Dr Foxx replied, "you're a good team; you're excellent partners; you have fantastic chemistry – and you just happen to love one another."

"It won't help," Lee sighed, "Smyth will scooch us both."

"Only if he finds out," Owen replied, "I promised you both, there will be no 'paper trail' beyond my report to _The Watchers_ and IFF."

"But why not?" Lee frowned, "don't you know how much leverage this information would give you?"

"Which is why it borders on the immoral," Dr Foxx responded, "to say nothing of future trust issues. On the basis of 'Need to Know'. IFF, doesn't need to know, although I would suggest that Mr Melrose may already have his suspicions."

"Yeah," Lee smiled, "Billy's not stupid."

"But the ball remains firmly in your court," Dr Foxx replied, "I would counsel you to make a clean breast of it, especially with regard to people like Smyth."

"Yeah, for a man who likes keeping secrets, he doesn't much like them being kept from him." Lee remarked. He regarded the other man thoughtfully. "Are you going to get into trouble for helping us?"

Dr Foxx smiled, "Perhaps. But I've weathered such storms before. And you will weather this one."

"Can I come and talk with you again?" Lee asked. "I didn't think it would, but it helps."

"I expect to have at least four sessions with each of you before you leave, either separately or together," Owen replied.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

Ekaterina was working in her office when Lady Farnsworth knocked on the door. She looked up and a delighted smile curved her mouth, "Emily! You're back!"

"Not quite all of us," Lady Farnsworth explained, "Mr Stetson and Mrs King were offered accommodation by the Prince and Princess of Zaqir while they recovered. Both of them looked exhausted so I deemed it best to leave them. Dr Foxx is with them." She smiled, "he's a good man."

"I know," Kate replied, "I'm lucky to have him. Thank you for your assistance, Emily. Will you be sending me your invoice?"

"Payment will not be required for this operation," Emily replied, "and I doubt Lord Bromfield or any of the others will be sending in Invoices either."

"So do I," Ekaterina grinned, "but I'm afraid that others may not understand."

"That's their problem." Emily smiled, "I'll see you around, Seraph."

Kate rose to her feet and walking round the desk, held out her hand. To her surprise she was pulled into a firm embrace, "Be well, Ekaterina."

"I shall do my utmost, Emily," Kate replied, her voice thick.

The office had quietened down when a white-faced Helen knocked on the door, "Miss Kowalska, it's Dr Smyth."

Kate nodded, and Dr Smyth marched into the office, "Good afternoon, Sir," she began

"Where are they?" Smyth demanded, as he turned on her. "Where are Mr Stetson and Mrs King? Why aren't they back at IFF under psychiatric evaluation?"

"Both of them are in Zaqir," Kate responded, "and they are undergoing psychiatric evaluation."

"With whom?"

"Dr Owen Foxx," Ekaterina responded. She watched Smyth's lips tighten.

"That man defied me," Smyth replied icily. "He would not give me the details of his psychiatric sessions with IFF Intelligence Officers."

"No, he wouldn't." Ekaterina regarded him stonily, "what possible purpose could reading the details of an Agent's capture, torture and drugged interrogation serve except for someone's vicarious pleasure? And the only reason I suspect you wanted to know was to have some kind of hold over these men and women." She swallowed, "so, no, there will be no details regarding Mrs King or Mr Stetson's emotional states. You will simply know whether they can still function as Agents."

"I need to know," Smyth grated, "Scarecrow's a maverick; Mrs King's started to behave just like him and you're going the same way. I could make life very difficult for you, Seraph." He warned.

"I don't doubt it," Kate replied, she picked up her receiver, "Admiral Rayburn asked me to keep you in the loop regarding the results for Mr Stetson and Mrs King. I have done that. Now I suggest you speak to Admiral Rayburn yourself, because I can assure you that neither myself nor Dr Foxx will give you any information regarding Mr Stetson's or Mrs King's mental state. It is not relevant." She replied. "If you don't believe me, speak to the Admiral yourself." She handed Smyth the telephone and quietly left the office.

Ekaterina didn't sleep well that night. Eventually at about six am, realising that she was never going to sleep, she got up, showered and slipped out of her apartment. She wondered how far her superiors would go to defend her, she was certain that Smyth had some extraordinarily powerful friends.

To her surprise, Mrs Decker was sitting at her desk when she let herself into _The Watchers_ headquarters, "Please tell me you haven't been here all night!" she exclaimed.

"No, Miss Kowalska," she smiled, "password, please."

"Riverboat," Kate replied. Mrs Decker waited while she pinned on her badge and then smiled, "See you later."

To her surprise, most of her staff were waiting silently outside her office, "A show of support," Helen told her as she stared, open-mouthed. "And Dr Smyth is here. In your office."

Kate walked through to see Austin sitting in front of her desk, "May I offer you coffee, Sir?"

"I can still make life difficult for you," Smyth said as he took the mug, "I dislike mavericks, you triple our paperwork. However, on occasion you are useful. Admiral Rayburn seems satisfied with your performance, and the impression you have made on their Royal Highnesses the Prince and Princess of Zaqir has strengthened relations between our two countries; and relations with our British Cousins have also improved."

"Thank you, Sir," Kate replied. "Mr Stetson and Mrs King will be back on Friday. Dr Foxx will submit the reports on the same day."

"Frankly I don't know what to do with you," Dr Smyth replied. Kate looked up at him slightly startled, "You amaze me, Seraph. I've had Agents of thirty years widdling their pants in front of me! But you're cool as a cucumber!"

"I didn't feel it, Sir," she confessed.

"I can see that I'm going to have to watch you," Smyth responded, "now are you free for breakfast?"

"Yes, Sir. I'd be delighted." Ekaterina replied.

SMK SMK SMK

Lee and Amanda shook hands with Dr Foxx as they stood beside the plane. Lee had his arm around Amanda's waist. "Are you certain that flying home Business Class is all right?" Lee queried, "I could speak with Prince Rheza-"

"Mr Stetson, it'll be fine. Now, look after yourselves."

"We will," Amanda smiled and then bent forward to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

"It was a pleasure," Owen smiled and then he was turning and walking back to the airport terminal.

"Come on, Sweetheart," Lee turned to the woman at his side, "let's get home."

Once aboard the plane, both Lee and Amanda were settled in their seats at the table and strapped themselves in. Amanda looked around at the interior. "This is classy," she murmured, "I'm not sure that we're worth it."

"The Prince insisted," Lee said, reaching across to take her hand, "and the Princess credits you with saving her marriage – and her life."

Amanda leant back in her seat, "How did you arrange for those gifts from Egypt for my mother and the boys?"

"I explained the situation to the Prince when he and the Princess came to visit," Lee replied, "Prince Rheza had one of his servants fly across to Cairo and pick some things up."

Amanda sighed, "I know it's a been a week, but it feels like an eternity."

Lee lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles, "I know. But Dr Foxx wouldn't have allowed us to leave the palace if he didn't think we were better."

"I know." Amanda smiled, "I love you, Mr Stetson."

"Mmmm," Lee smiled.

When the aeroplane had reached crusing altitude and levelled off, Lee unbuckled his seatbelt and then knelt in front of her, "I'm sorry I didn't have time to get a ring," he said slowly, "Amanda King, will you marry me?"

Amanda stared at him and then taking his face in her hands she kissed him, breaking off the kiss she pressed her forehead against his, "Oh, yes, Lee. Yes, with all my heart."

He kissed her again, more gently this time and then reseated himself in the airline seat. "I want to come clean with Billy," he said, "I think he knows."

Amanda linked her pinky with his, "Yes. We'll face the music together."

 **END**


End file.
